


[Podfic of] dream in a dream

by the24thkey



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreamscapes, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Before Ten is Ten, NCT’s Ten, WayV's Ten, Ten the dancer—Ten is his mother’s son.He is a Leechaiyapornkul.He is a dreamer.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] dream in a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dream in a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948906) by [florulentae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florulentae/pseuds/florulentae). 



**Length:** 32:44

**Download:[here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dream%20in%20a%20dream.mp3)**

**Music:** Ten - Dream in a Dream

**Cover:** Tipsy_Kitty

This podfic was recorded for the Voiceteam Mystery Box challenge Cover Art First. Thank you to Tipsy_Kitty for making this cover, to Moon_Apple for being my audience, and to the author, for giving me permission to record. <3

Enjoy!


End file.
